Strange Meeting
The overall battle isn't going well for the US, and they deceided to withdrawl from the island. To get there, you will have to travel from La Moule to your location. Walkthrough Dirt Road When you arrive at La Moule When the order to investigate the road arrives, turn away from the convoy and proceed down the small dirt path. Travel to within 100m of the marked location, until you receive the order to disembark. Here, your group will divide into two forces. The main force will advance towards the small village, while you are ordered to a point in the forest to your left. Your best change to survive is to head directly to the forest, and turn right. If done correctly, you should be approaching the sniper from his side (assuming he didn't turn towards you). You will primarly focus on enemies in the treeline outside the forest, but keep watch on those approaching from the group of trees to the north-west. Advance through the tree line until you enter a direct confrontation with an officer and two supporting soliders. Once the forces are defeated, the squad leader calls for transport, because the truck was damaged in the firefight. Instead, you are directed to travel on foot. For now, this is a good place to save the game. The forest Follow your squad leader to Morton. During the trip, HQ will announce the Morton is under attack and will depart early. Around this time, you should expect to encounter soldiers that will appear at close range. When you exit the first forest, you will walk a short distance until the second forest directly west of Morton. The game will autosave at this point. Evacuation If there are squad mates remaining in your group, they will order you to provide covering fire from the forest, while they try a mad dash across the road. They will be quickly slaughtered, and you will have to reach the evacuation point on your own. By now, there should be enough fog to reduce visibility slightly. This will help, since enemies aren't trying to close in on your position. Stay off-road as you travel north, looking for cover from bushes or hills. There are some patrols moving along the road, but the one to watch out for is a pair of soldiers checking out the forest that you travelled through. On Cadet difficulty, you can check the map to see their locations, but this won't be available on veteren difficulty. Continue north, until you reach row 64/65 (as shown on your map), which is outside the patrol range of the tanks and vehicles. Once there, you should be able to run towards the small group of trees, and then dash towards the evacuation point. At most, you may expect one or two soldiers approaching from the north. Once you reach the evacuation point, a cutscene shows that it is overrun as well with you getting captured. Notes * The weather forecast calls for fog on this map. However, you can still see some distance if you adjust your detail settings.